


Definitely Noticeable

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Liam noticed it slowly.</p>
<p>He noticed Scott’s lingering touches. He noticed Scott brushing up against him as much as he seemed he could. He noticed the hugs and Scott randomly carting him into an empty classroom to touch him.</p>
<p>He noticed tonight."</p>
<p>Or the one where Scott scent marks Liam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Noticeable

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, a no smut fanfic! But it happened and here it is.
> 
> It's based on an anon sciam prompt from tumblr ("Sciam + scent-marking")
> 
> Hope you like it!

Liam noticed it slowly.

He noticed Scott’s lingering touches. He noticed Scott brushing up against him as much as he seemed he could. He noticed the hugs and Scott randomly carting him into an empty classroom to touch him.

He noticed tonight.

It was a seemingly normal Saturday night at the McCall house. Melissa was sleeping in her bed, Rafael was on the couch and… Liam and Scott were in Scott’s bed.

No one knew of course. Liam’s mom and stepdad thought he was at Mason’s and Liam was quiet when he came in.

Liam thought back to how he got there, in Scott’s arms on his bedspread.

Scott had called him over saying he had to tell him something and Liam had rushed over as soon as possible, climbing up to Scott’s window. He didn’t bother to knock on the window because he was sure Scott knew he was there, just opened it up and slid in.

He was met by a wall of alpha smacking into him. He was gathered into a hug and Liam stayed still for a second before returning it and huffing out a content sigh. Scott buried his face in Liam’s neck, inhaling deeply and growling.

“I like it when you smell like me.”

Liam’s eyebrows raised before it connected together before him. Scott was scenting him this entire time. He shivered at the thought of smelling like Scott, like his alpha. Liam pulled away from the hug and looked at Scott.

“Is that you wanted to tell me?”

Scott nodded slowly after a moment, “Yeah, I… I like it. You’re…uh, supposed to smell like pack.”

Liam raised an eyebrow, “But I don’t smell like pack, I smell like you.”

Scott was silent, his eyes glazing over red for a second before returning to normal, “Yes. You do. I’ve been…”

“Scenting me?”

Scott nodded again, swallowing thickly, “Yeah, I, uh, I didn’t like you smelling so much like other people. Sometimes my wolf… my instinct needs our scents mixed.”

Liam stared at Scott before leaning back in and placing his nose just above his jugular and taking one long inhale. Scott held back the urge to touch as he did so and Liam pulled back.

“You smell like me, too.” Liam said before going back in and brushing his lips against Scott’s. He pulled back from the kiss and looked into Scott’s eyes, “I like that, too.”

Scott growled at the words and pulled Liam back in for another kiss, pressing his tongue into the beta’s mouth to explore this boy more. Liam groaned into the older werewolf’s mouth and wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck, deepening the kiss.

They pulled away from each other, both breathless, their eyes glowing. Scott smiled and Liam returned it.

“Come to bed with me?” Scott asked hopefully, his eyebrows upturned in a soft expression. 

I mean, how could Liam say no?

He nodded and Scott grinned before grasping his hand and tugging him towards the mattress. They laid down, Liam’s back against Scott’s chest, their hand’s interlocked in front of the beta’s chest. Scott hummed contently and Liam twisted around to give him a peck on the lips before settling back in again.

Yeah, he really noticed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos if you did and feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
